1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to gaming machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, gaming machines have been designed for the sole purpose of presenting a game of chance, a game of skill, or a combination thereof. Accordingly, gaming devices have been constructed only to include gaming functionality. Modern gaming machines have a game module that present instances of a title and a game transaction module. The game modules are normally sanctioned by a regulatory body such as a state gaming commission and have been configured to print tickets that may include information indicative of a number of game credits. In particular, a player may purchase a number of game credits, which the player may use to access instances of a game title at a gaming machine. During a session of game play, the player may accrue game credits from playing instances of the game title and/or purchase additional game credits. When the player decides to end the session of game play, the gaming machine may “cash-out” the player by printing a ticket. At some gaming entertainment centers such as casinos, the player may redeem the ticket and/or may use the ticket to purchase additional instances of a game title.
Recently, however, casino operators have employed game transaction modules to provide additional features in gaming devices, such features may maintain a player's attention at the gaming devices for a longer period of time. For example, secondary displays have been added to gaming devices to provide players with access to gaming-related information, news, and advertisements. The gaming-related information may include, for example, information on sports betting and various betting options relating to sporting events. Additionally, the gaming-related information may include other gaming information, such as horse racing and off-track betting. News and advertisements can also maintain a player's attention by providing the player with access to information, such as, but not limited to, casino attractions, show times, restaurant and hotel specials, and world events. Additionally, these secondary displays allow casino operators to focus promotions and marketing. Accordingly, the promotions and focused marketing presented on these displays may be used to encourage further game play. In addition, casino operators may desire to present vouchers, coupons, and other promotional material, among other things, to players of gaming machines.